An Emptiness (a A X BB story)
by D.M.Bradley-Whittaker
Summary: A short love blossoms between A and BB. One-Shot. Rated M for safety precautions. Please read and review.


Life seemed average for some, but for others it was as average as it was going to get.

For fourteen year old L, there was always something or someone holding him back from achieving his full potential. That was his other personality, who called himself Beyond Birthday or BB. BB was there since L's birth. BB loved to get him in trouble by taking over his body and wrecking havoc. At this point in his life, L was sick of it.

L had heard of a ceremony in which summons a death god also known as a Shinigami. It was the only way that L could be disconnected from BB. The fourteen year old made a stick figure and pinned on a tree at exactly one o'clock in the morning. This was the time were gods and demons were awake. The nails which he pinned the doll with, signaled which type of supernatural being he wanted. He pinned it with long black nail and awaited the arrival of a demon.

A short breeze blew a piece of paper within his sight. He grabbed it before it went out of reach and looked at it. There was only one word written on it, 'BOO!' L was confused by it. He looked up at the tree and the sight he saw merely scared him. There was a Shinigami sitting on a low branch of the tree, eating a apple.

"The name's Ryuk. What can I do for you?"

Ryuk has a fairly humanoid appearance. His skin is gray, or a purplish color, his limbs are abnormally long, and he has bulging red eyes with black irises. He seemed bored out of his mind.

"I need you to help me disconnect with BB. I don't want him to be a part of me anymore."

"I will grant you this under two conditions. 1) I will have to grant him shingami eyes and so you have to keep an eye on him and 2) help him. "

"What do you mean by 'help him'?"

"You will know when the time comes. Do you agree to my terms?"

"Yes."

A horrifying smile crept upon Ryuk's face. "You cannot undo what has been done. The deal is sealed." With those words said, Ryuk disappeared. The paper in the boy's hand also vanished. L felt no different than before. What exactly happened?

L walked back to his bedroom in Wammy's House and found glowing red eyes peering at him in the darkness. He turned on a light to see duplicate of him, crouched, in the middle of the room. Those piercing red eyes were no longer visible, but a evil aura surrounded him.

The boy stood and said, "I'm BB." His lips turned up into the same dark smile that the shinigami had. L wondered what the hell he got himself into.

* * *

Over the years, L realized how much better life was with out BB. He turned out to succeed the other kids at Wammy's. Without BB, L could solve more cases and didn't have to worry about destroying all evidence, making the case invalid. He didn't feel like such a failure.

BB still got in some trouble, but there was someone who once brought him down from his reign of terror. His name was A. To BB, A was everything to him. A accepted him and wasn't scared of him. Actually A wasn't afraid to yell at him for his wrongs.

The first day A met BB was at lunchtime. BB was being his usually self, terrorizing kids. At the time, the brunette was stringing a fat kid by his ankle, experimenting how long it would take his foot to snap under the pressure or when the boy would become unconscious or die from all of the blood draining to his head. 'Damn, it's taking a long time," 15 year old BB thought, just watching the boy dangle from the rope.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" A boy yelled to the attacker.

"What does it look like?" BB turned around to face a pure white haired boy. He had the same clothing as BB, a black long sleeved shirt and jeans. He smirked at the guy's boldness. Anyone else would have let him do wanted, but not him. This white haired boy curved his interest.

The stranger ran up to him and decked him in the face. BB came towering down. The boy quickly tried to get the victim down. The stranger only manged to untie the rope which was tie to a table, before he yell to some of the bystanders to grab the rope before the victim, hit the tile floor headfirst. BB had recovered and had thrown the bold boy into the nearest wall. Punches were thrown in all different directions as the bystanders got the fat boy down. The white haired boy made a mistake, he turned his head away from BB to watch as the fat boy safely made it down. BB used that opening to knock the boy unconscious.

Roger, then, came running in, yelling at BB. It was the same routine everyday, but today he wasn't just getting yelled at from tormenting people, but also for knocking out a student. And not just any student, but a student that was supposed to take L's position, the next successor. His name was A.

Even days after their first meeting, BB couldn't get A out of his mind. At first he hated him for interrupting his play time, but then the tormenting 15 year old felt bad. Apparently, his punch landed A in the infirmary for a few days and every day BB stopped by for a small amount of time to check up on the patient. One of the nurses said that his body had always been weak, so when you added the force of the punch and stress, it created a lot a damage on his body and mind. He didn't die; he just entered a state of resting, but A could have fooled him otherwise. A looked dead to the world and pale as a ghost.

At the end of the day, BB returned to his empty room of solitude. He wondered why that guy intrigued him so much. Maybe it was because he was different. Different?...maybe unique is the word for him. BB didn't know anymore. This guy had him so disorganized that he couldn't even think correctly.

The next day, the brunette went to go see the guy again, but he wasn't there anymore. He had woken up and was dismissed as the nurse had said. Without realizing it, his legs were carrying him to another place, a place where A was - his bedroom?

The brunette didn't recognize the blue haired boy who was unpacking his stuff on the unused bed on the left side of the room. "A?" The boy who now stared at BB was indeed A. His hair was dyed a cotton candy blue.

"Oh. Umm..."

"Why are you unpacking in my room?" BB moved into the room and shut the door.

"Roger moved me because they needed more room for new arrivals. There was no other room to move me to beside yours." He paused. "You have an unfair advantage over me. You know my name but I don't know yours." A blushed and returned to unpacking, trying to hide his blush.

BB walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. "Well, I guess you just have to figure it out." He said smirking. He liked to see the other boy's blush. He thought it was cute. 'What?! Just he just say cute? What the hell is going on?' He didn't want to realized that he had a crush on A and A had what seemed like a crush on him. But he had gotten over it, and thought of ways to play this out. This boy intrigued him too much. He looked over to A's bent figure and stared at his firm figure. "Nice ass." BB said, laughing a little on the inside. A became stiff at BB's comment and then dismissed the whole thing, returning back to unpacking. That was not fun. He barely responded to the comment. The boy put his stuff in drawers and on top of shelf on his side of the room. The whole time, BB stared at the boy, admiring his figure. For someone who's body is suppose to be weak, he looked like he had a strong built.

'I think that I'll make the first move," he thought. He stood, and slowly took of his shirt, showing off his frame. His roommate didn't even notice. Instead he was trying to put a book on a shelf that he was too short to reach. BB came to him from behind and grabbed the book out of his hand, putting it on the shelf. In the process, he had trapped the fifteen year old with his body.

They stayed like that for a while. Beyond breathed in the scent of A; he smelled like mint and pines. The little guy had started to get uncomfortable, shifting his weight, looking for a way out. "Excuse me," he whispered.

Beyond bent down to whispering his ear. " What is it about you that intrigues me so much?" There was no response from him. "Just know that I want you." He let his roommate go. His roommate ran into the bathroom which was in between the two sides of the room. It basically divided the room evenly.

"Oh, man. I fucked up this time," he whispered to himself. He finished undressing, only wearing boxers, before going to bed. He wasn't going any farther with him tonight but at least the guy knew how he felt about him. That was all that matter.

* * *

The next day:

It felt horrible to see the only person who you thought wasn't scared of you, run and hide. After that, BB didn't feel like tormenting kids. Instead he wanted that look that he got from A before he had turned away - that look of boldness and fearlessness. He felt as if that was as close to being accepted as he was going to get.

Ever since he got split from L, he didn't know how to act. He always took over L's body so that he could be noticed, but now that he was noticed, he wanted to fade back into the shadows. The world was confusing. Without having L's point of view of the world, BB couldn't make up his mind on how it was. L had thought of the world as a place that needed justice and order. BB provided crime and chaos. What was he supposed to? No one set him straight except for L and. . . A. Maybe that was why he like his roommate so much. A reminded him of someone he had lost.

BB went throughout the day without causing problems and thought of A, along with his old companion, L. Weeks went by like this. What was wrong with Beyond?

* * *

One day before the Test:

Tomorrow was the test that decides if you are even edible to be one of L's successor. Basically the test was just to see what would you do in certain situations and how much alike your decisions are from L.

BB didn't care much for the test because he knew that he was nothing like L. But, A was a different situation. Everyone was depending on him to succeed. Every time BB saw him, he was studying. Dark circles had formed under his eyes from all of his studying.

BB had returned to the room he shared with A, a little earlier than usual. About four or five hours earlier than usual. In the room he found A in the mist of his textbooks as usual, but he was quietly weeping and slightly pulling on his newly dyed fiery red hair.

"A, why are you crying?" The boy looked at his roommate over his shoulder before turning around and facing Beyond, casting his head down to his lap.

"I- *hiccups* I just can't take all of this pressure. Everyone wants me to get the perfect score but what if I miss one question? What if I forget some of the material or if I haven't studied it. What if I didn't study enough?" A looked up at Beyond through shinning tears. "I can't take all of his pressure. It's too much. Can you help me?"

BB sat on A's bed beside him, only a few inches apart from him. BB could smell the scent of mint and pine coming off of him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Help me forget." A kissed his roommate, softly testing the waters. BB was unresponsive. A went a little farther, teasing BB.

The brunette finally responded and held A at a arms length away from him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His roommate responded by kissing him once again. This time BB tasted A; he tasted like his scent - like mint. BB pushed the books off of the bed and laid A down on it.

They spent the night touching and tasting each other, exploring each other. They had never before known the bliss that they felt in each other's arms.

* * *

As dawn approached, they woke up, laying in A's bed, and enjoying the closeness of each other.

A snuggled into Beyond, and softly chuckled.

"What's so funny?" BB said looking down at the redhead.

"I love you. I admired you from the start. I loved how you were the complete opposite of me; someone I wanted to be - bold, strong, and laid back." A looked up and smiled at the brunette.

At first Beyond was surprised at A's words, but then he was happy. "I love you, too. There was always something about you that intrigued me. I couldn't get you out of my mind. You were one-of-a-kind to me. You are all of the things that you want to be. Although, it may not be in the same way that you mean but you are bold. You stood up to a punk like me when I was torturing kids. You're also strong; you're will power and determination is strong, stronger than most. And the laid back part, umm..maybe you need a little work in that department." A laughed at the last comment. BB laughed along with him. If he were to die right now, he would be the happiest person ever because he could spend his last moments with this ray of sunshine.

A suddenly stopped smiling and sighed. "It's 5:30. The test starts in a little more than an hour."

"Alright, then shouldn't we start fully waking up?" A nodded in agreement.

BB untangled himself from A and started getting dress. "Where are you going?" A said, sleepily. He yawned.

"I'm going to go get coffee. Plus you look like you could use a few more minutes of sleep." Beyond kissed the redhead. "I love you. I'll be back soon."

"I love you, too. Goodbye Beyond."

* * *

The coffee spilled to the floor. The brunette ran A, screaming his name. No response. He shook his roommate. No response. He checked his pulse. Nothing. Beyond held the redhead in his lap, weeping over the corpse of his lover. The blood stained the hoodie he was wearing. Beyond pulled the knife out of his stomach. It looked as if A had stabbed himself repetitively before dying. Why would he do something like this? Why so soon? Why at all?

There was a piece of paper that he left on his pillow. BB read it, once, twice, even three times. It didn't help how he was feeling. It kinda made it worse.

_Beyond,_

_I am so sorry to leave you after we had just confessed to each other, but I can't take it. I can't do this test. I can't live knowing that I have to be who everyone else wants me to be. You were the only person who didn't think that way and I love you for that. I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I hope that in the next life we can be together forever. I love you._

_-A_

Beyond's heart felt as empty as ever. With that emptiness came the thirst for fulfillment. All he could remember was red; all he could see was red and he wanted everyone to feel his pain and agony.

It was all L's fault. If A didn't have to live up to his reputation, A would still be alive. Maybe if L didn't separate them, he wouldn't know this pain and suffering. It was all that bastard's fault.

His empty heart turned hard and cold. He became a murder. His crimes became known as **'The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases'**.

. . .

L finally knew what Ryuk meant when he said to help Beyond. He had meant to end his suffering. 'That clever bastard,' L thought, looking through the case. BB had left clues that only L would be able to figure out. "Well, justice will prevail and I am justice!"


End file.
